Running is a popular form of physical fitness. In conjunction with general running activity, runners often participate in race events such as marathons, 5 ks, 10 ks or other races of varying distances. To judge fitness levels and progress, runners often will record the time it takes to finish a race. Runners may often utilize a stop watch incorporated into a traditional wrist watch that records elapsed time. The watch may have the capability to store split times as a runner progresses along a race course by manually pressing a lap/split button on the watch. Technological advances have provided more sophisticated time keeping, particularly for race events wherein hundreds and even thousands of runners participate in the event. For example, one system provides an automatic timing system utilizing radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. In the system, mats having antennas incorporated therein are placed at the start, finish and other timing locations along a race course. A runner wears a miniature transponder that interacts with the mats as the runner progresses along the race course. As the runner runs the event, time is automatically kept via interaction between the transponder and the mats. Time data is transmitted to a central location wherein race officials can monitor the progress of the race and the times of every participant.
These types of race event systems are typically administered by the race organizer. Accordingly, the time data is also controlled by the race organizer. Using the official race event transponders associated with the system, a runner has limited control over the timing data and does not have easy access to make further use of the timing data. In addition, the device usually must be returned to the race organizer. In certain instances where a transponder can be purchased separately, the transponder generally does not have further utility accept for other races utilizing the same type of timing system. Accordingly, while certain race event devices provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.